1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to the implementation of a femtocell radio frequency setup procedure so as to minimize interference between other femtocells and/or base stations of the primary network operator.
2. Background of Related Technology
The deployment of additional base stations in a wireless network is a considerable capital expenditure for network operators. One proposed method of defraying the cost to a service provider is via user-initiated deployment of small cellular base stations, which are commonly referred to as “femtocells”. The intended mode of operation for a femtocell is to augment the service provider's existing network of base stations by connecting to the service provider's network via a broadband interface (such as DSL or cable). Due to the smaller size and cost of a femtocell, they can be distributed in areas which are otherwise not feasibly serviced through standard base station deployment (e.g., by extension of indoor service coverage, or temporary service coverage).
Femtocells are far cheaper to manufacture than a typical base station, and possess simpler software. Femtocells are also typically not fully featured, and cannot support the same number of users as a typical base station. Furthermore, femtocells offer complete and self-contained deployment. The relative cost and simplicity of operation allows a non-technical audience (i.e., residential and small business users) to purchase and operate femtocells. The benefits of femtocell deployment are shared between the user and the network. For a user, as mentioned above, the femtocell offers an inexpensive and easy method to selectively augment network coverage. Another distinct advantage of femtocells over other user managed ad hoc networks is their seamless integration with current network base stations, as opposed to the expensive hardware and software costs necessary for multi-mode capable transceivers.